Bigger Than My Dreams
by inukog
Summary: Naruto has always dreamed of becoming Hokage since he was a child, but he ends up going further than his dreams . What? and Sasuke is back. Sakura better move aside because this is a Yaoi fiction. lol sorry girl
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto Anime or the Manga

The first chapter will be kind of hard to understand if you don't read up to date Naruto Shippuden Manga from Japan. I'll try to explain all the words at the bottom of the page.

.

.

.

.

Bigger Than My Dreams (Chapter 1)

"Naruto!... are you ok?"

"Yeah Sasuke I think I am."

(1 hr. before)

The Fourth Shinobi War is over. Many people lost their life's: Killer Bee, Shikamaru, Neji, ect. During the war to prevent Madara from resurrecting the 10th tail beast from the moon Naruto had to absorb all the tailed beast in his body, risking his life and others. The resurrected Nagato and Itachi helped as well. Pain gave up his life to give Naruto his powers, while Itachi convince his brother to give up a life of revenge, because it won't give honor back to the Uchiha Clan or Itachi. Naruto was able to kill Madara, and Kabuto after he released the dead from the impure resurrection technique. Even with this great victory something is still wrong. Why was Naruto's body glowing?

(Present)

"Naruto, Sasuke kun are you alri…Naruto why are you glowing?"

"I'm trying to figure that out for myself Sakura Chan."

"Do you think it could be from having beast 1-9 in your body Naruto."

"I don't know Kakashi Sensei it seems like something more though"

"But now is not the time for this. So many people lost their life in this war about me; I have to do something to bring them back."

Naruto started to walk away from the crowd of people into the middle of ground. He drew a seal into the ground and bit his finger to release some blood. Then he screamed

"Samsara of Heavenly Life!"

A giant face appeared from ground opening its mouth.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked Kakashi

"It appeared in the village when Naruto fought Pain. It brought back everyone who died in the battle. I came back too."

"But Kakashi didn't Naruto say this technique killed Nagato, he could die."

"No Sakura he has more than enough chakra for this, with the entire tailed beast power inside of him he's practically invincible. Look have faith in him Sakura he is a hero among heroes. He has saved the world may times."

Sakura nod her head in agreement, but still worried in her hear t about her friend. Then she looked to Sasuke for comfort only to find his eyes lock on Naruto's appearance.

"Look souls are leaving its mouth." Said Sasuke

Sakura turned her head quick enough to see Killer Bee's soul fall into his body. Many souls left the creature and the dead started to awake.

"Hey A,Yo Yo what happened bro"

"Bee are you ok, Madara killed you but Naruto was able to bring you back." Said the Raikage, Killer Bee's brother

"So that's the story and that's how it's told, Seems like I lost the eighth tailed beast too, but that's alright bro. So how's my main man, hows Naruto."

"Im not sure his body started to glow, me and the other Kage's think his body is morphing."

"Into what man."

"We think he's becoming the next Sage of Six Paths "

"What I thought that motha fucka wasn't real."

"Well what Madara told us and what we saw he's very much real and Naruto is going to become the new him, he will be the strongest ninja alive, capable of every nature type and technique in the world."

"Damn for realz bro"

"But he's still in the morphing stage, he's very fragile. He has to learn how to control his new powers."

"NARUTO!"

Everyone looked towards were team 7 was Sakura was crying, Naruto was passed out, clearly he was out of chakra and Sasuke and Kakashi was hovering over his body.

"Dobe, what were you thinking if you where out of chakra you should have told us"said Sasuke in an angry voice

"Look He's glowing brighter. Help me carry him Sasuke were going back to the village maybe Tsunade can figure this out."

"ok"

Kakashi started to smile at Sasuke "Were all glad your back Sasuke, if it wasn't for Naruto we would of lost hope, but I hope you know when Danzo was Hokage he wrote your name in the Bingo book. Even though you help greatly in this war, you're still a wanted nin. When we get back to the village I'm sure the fifth Hokage will have to punish you in some way."

Sasuke looked back up at Kakashi "Do you think I'll be put to death."

"I'm not sure, you have done terrible things Sasuke" "but I have a felling this number one super active knuckle head ninja won't allow it."

"Sasuke looked back down at Naruto's face and smilied while he pushed back his sweat covered hair off his face, "he was always thinking of me when we were miles apart, he's my one true friend in this world." "He was always by my side and I will always be by his, that's the least I can do"

"I'm sure if he was awake he would be glad to hear you say that, let's go Sasuke."

Sauske looked back at Kakashi "alright"

They took off into the woods racing back to the village where the rest of the villagers was also getting ready to leave.

Sakura stayed behind for a while to think as she watched her team take off.

"I'm glade Sasuke kun is back, Naruto actually stuck to his promise, but Sasuke kun never looked at me once while we were fighting together as a team again. He was looking at Naruto the whole time and protecting him." "CCHHHAAA Naruto is still getting in my way with Sasuke, it's like the academy all over again." "Well I guess I just have to hang around Sasuke kun more to get him to notice me again. CCHHAA nice thinking Sakura, its perfect."

Sakura smiled and started running in the same direction her team went.

.

.

.

.

Glossary

Bingo book- a book that contains any and all information on every missing-nin

Samsara of Heavenly Life- This summoning jutsu bring the souls of the dead back to the bodies of recently killed people

10th tailed beast- Theres a 10th tailed beast locked way in the moon. The Sage of Six Paths locked him away in there and separated its chakra into 9 different beasts.

Sage of Six Paths- He was a legendary figure who founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world. He became the first jinchūriki.

Impure World Resurrection- This technique has already been used in the series before but, (**SPILOER ALEART)** for the people who don't read the up to date Manga. During the 4th war Kabuto used this technique to bring back Itachi, and Nagato(Pain), and more people.


	2. Chapter 2

Bigger Than My Dreams (Chapter 2)

.

.

.

"Fifth Hokage! we need your help in the infirmary. Naruto Uzumaki is there we need you to take a look at him" said a medical nin from the leaf hospital

"Sorry, I'm quite aware of Naruto's condition there's nothing I can do for him."

Shizune walked in the Hokage's office upon hearing of Tsunade's absence

"Tsunade please Naruto is glowing we have to…"

"No Shizune I know what's wrong with Naruto the best thing is to leave him alone."

"No Tsunade Naruto is in pain he's in the infirmary screaming his head off"

"He's in pain?"

"Yes please hurry, his heart is beating over a normal pace"

Tsunade took off running in the direction of the hospital. She arrived just in time to hear Naruto blood curtailing screams

"GGAAAHHH, shit this hurts!"

"Please Naruto we need you to try to stay still. Tsunade is going to do an examination on you."

"Naruto are you ok?"

"Does it look like I am Granny Tsunade"

"OOOWW! why you hit me for Sakura Chan?"

"Cause you're an idiot, now let Tsunade sama figure out what's wrong with you"

"Ok stop fighting you two we need to figure out what's wrong." Said Kakashi

Tsunade just looked at the pink hair ninja and said"Alright Sakura can you see the flow of Naruto's chakra through his body."

Sakura put her hand over Naruto's body "Yes, there's another chakra that's fusing with his chakra, what is it? Is it one of the beast chakra?"

"No its not, Listen to me Naruto you need to accept the change that's happening to your body and stop fighting it."

"What? Hell no, do something to stop it"

"You fighting it is what's causing the pain, you need to relax and just let it happen."

"Well if you tell me what's happening I'll probably won't be freak out."

"If I tell you now you'll just go into shock then we will have a bigger problem on our hands."

"GGGAAHH I can't take it."

"Dobe, just relax, will yah."

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke as he made his presence known to everyone in the room.

"Well Sasuke I didn't know you were here." Said Tsunade

"Really you didn't?, you must be losing your touch Fifth."

"What you say kid."

"uuhh, Sasuke I don't think it's a good idea to criticize someone who has your future in their hands." said Kakashi with a nervous expression.

"Whatever"

"Hello what about me I'm still dying over here."

"Look Naruto just calm down and relax let the new chakra wash over your body" said Tsunada

"Fine"

Naruto did just as he was told and let the chakra consume him. He felt it absorb his chakra and intertwine with it. He felt different though. Like he had a new life in his body. His pain instantly went away he felt calm, a little to calm.

"Whats happening to him Tsunade sama." Sakura asked

"He's falling asleep." "He finally relaxed his body and the injuries and the chakra lost from the battle is catching up to him, he's completely exhausted"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Hes going to be just fine Sakura, he just needs to rest" "As for you Sasuke, come with me now!"

Upon hearing his name Sasuke looked up at Tsunade and stared into her eyes, they were cold and hard. This was not going to be good for him. They started to walk out the door together.

"Wait Granny Tsunade, please don't kill him."

"hhmm, why do you think I'm going to do that to him."

"Because I know when everyone looks at Sasuke they only see what he did in the past three years after he left the village!"

Tsunade turned to look at Naruto. She saw the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. She was about to speak, but he continued.

"They don't see all the good he did before he left the village and during the war. If it wasn't for Sasuke I could of never defeated Madara on my own. He's a hero from my perspective, believe it. I have trained every day to get stronger to bring Sasuke back to the village and I seceded. If you kill him now them what would all this effort been for.

Tsunada looked at Naruto with a dead expression "Naruto you know in the ninja world the bad out weights the good."

"Please Granny Tsunade hes my best friend despite what happened between us, I never saw him as anything less. I would be lost in this world without him. I want him to always be by my side and I'll always be by his."

Tsunade looked at the Uchiha and notice he was still staring out of the door way unable to meet Naruto's eyes as he spoke about him. Tsunade smiled and looked back at Naruto.

"Get some sleep brat I'll tell you my decision in the morning."

Naruto was too tired to argue any further, he did what he was told and fell right to sleep.

"Follow me to my office Sasuke now."

Sakura went up to Tsunada and grabbed her sleeve and said. "Tsunada sama please"

"Quite Sakura" Sasuke said with a stern look" that's enough talk I'm ready for my fate."

"But Sasuke"

"Sasuke's right Sakura, we will hear her decision in the morning." Said Kakashi

She looked at Sasuke eyes to make sure he would be alright, but he was looking beyond her gaze and at Naruto. _Even while Naruto is asleep he's still getting in my way._

"Fine" Sakura said in a quiet voice.

"Good lets go Tsunade"

"Don't tell me what to do Uchiha"

Sasuke and Tsunade enter in the Hokage office. Tsunade locked to door behind her so they wouldn't be disturbed. She walked passed Sasuke and sat in her chair.

"So Sasuke do you think you can just help us in a war and walk back in the village like nothing happened."

"No, I know I have to pay for what I've done."

"So what do you think I should do to you death, exile or what?"

"I don't know, why you are asking me this." Sasuke started to get a little nervous. If he really had any option in the world he would of turn back time and never left the Leaf village.

"Well I just think if I exile you, you would start more problems for the Leaf village by running free again. And if I put you to death your team will be upset and I'll have a very pissed off Naruto on my hands, so what should I do Sasuke"

Sasuke was starting to really sweat, what could be worse than exile or death. Was he going to be locked in jail for the rest of his life like an animal and his team can came and visit him when they please? CRAP. That probably what she's thinking.

"I know what to do with you Sasuke"

O shit here it comes "What is it Hokage sama"

"Im going to make you an ANBU ninja"

"What?"

"You heard me Uchiha"

"Yeah, but why?"

"If you're an ANBU ninja your identity goes away meaning: your name, rank and history. Only I will know who you really are and you will always have to wear a mask, even when you're in the village" "I won't have to kill you and no one will have to go after you because you won't exist."

"But my name is still in the Bingo book"

"Yes, but it was the idea of the Cloud Village Raikage to put you in the book, after helping out with the war and not really killing his brother I think he will sway to my side with a little convincing." "Also it was Danzo who wrote your name in the book, despite the fact that you killed him he was a traitor to the Leaf village."

"So you mean I can stay in the village"

"Yes, but there's a catch"

I knew something was up "What is it?"

"Your first job and only job as an ANBU is to guard Naruto"

"Why just Naruto? What is going on with him, why is his chakra changing?"

"I will tell everyone in the morning, what is going on with Naruto and about your new job, now go and get some sleep."

Sasuke took his leave from the office and started to walk down the halls of the building thinking to himself.

_I'm going to be able to live in this village again, With Naruto. I will have to be by Naruto side for the rest of my life. How do I feel about that? Well it's what I promised to him when he passed out, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind it. Why are my thoughts always about him? He's always on my mind. I guess since I'll always be around the dobe ill stop thinking about him,…. but I don't want to stop thinking about him. God what's wrong with me. I guess thinking about him just for tonight will be ok._

_._

.

.

.

.

Well that's Chapter 2 tell me what you think, I'll keep writing. A lemon might be coming up next


	3. Chapter 3

Bigger Than My Dreams (Chapter 3)

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto wait what are you doi…hhmm?"

Sasuke didn't have the chance to finish his sentence while Naruto's tongue was shoved in his mouth. He yanked Sasuke by the hymen of his shirt to bring him closer into the kiss. Naruto pulled away for a second and said

"Come on Sasuke I always wanted you like this."

"But Dobe."

"Shut up, no talking I want to enjoy this as long as I can."

Naruto ripped Sasuke's shirt off and started sucking his nipples. He took two of his fingers and made Sasuke suck on them.

"Yeah that's it get them nice and wet for me"

Sasuke started to swirl his tongue around Naruto fingers, making them covered in his saliva.

"Naruto what are you going to do."

"Ha if you don't know by now I think I'll just show you."

Naruto shoved Sasuke body on top of him, while he slipped his pants off. In one swift motion he shoved both of his fingers in Sasuke's rectum.

"AAHH"

"SSSHHH, don't stiffen up just relax"

Naruto started to move his fingers slowly in Sasuke, making sure not to be too rough. When he felt Sasuke loosen up a bit he started moving his fingers faster. When he heard Sasuke moaning on top of him, he knew he was ready.

"OK Sasuke I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, but first spit on my dick."

Sasuke gave him a strange look but he did what he was told. He spat on the top of his dick and it slid all the way to Naruto's balls'. Naruto took his hand and rubbed the spit around his shaft to make it completely wet. Naruto took Sauske face in his hand yank him in for another kiss, he pulled back and whisper in his ear

"Now I want my dick inside of you Sasuke."

That sent a shiver down Sasuke's back. He started moving his ass a little to get Naruto's dick at the entrance of his rectum. Sasuke was hesitate for a second about Naruto dick being inside him, until Naruto grab his waste and started pushing himself inside him.

"AAHH Naruto you're too big"

"HHmm! Im going to become Hokage someday Sasuke kun, and my first order will be to make sure you have this large cock every day. I know you're not afraid of my cock Sasuke?"

"Shut up dode"

Sasuke started moving his hips matching the pace Naruto was setting. Naruto swung Sasuke legs over his shoulders so he could have better access. Sasuke moaned in approval.

"You like how I fuck the shit out of you teme?"

"Yeah dode do it faster"

"As you wish"

Naruto picked up the pace and slammed his dick all the way in Sasuke rapidly. Both of their moans echoed off the wall, the sheets are covered in sweet and the room smelled like sex. This pushed Naruto over to the edge.

"AAHH Sasuke I'm about to cum inside you."

"Do it Naruto, I'm about to cum too. Hurry up and make me cum."

"I'm trying teme; I want you to cum all over my chest, so don't wake up."

"Ok Naruto just go fas…. Wait what?"

"You heard me teme don't wake up"

"Wait I'm not awake."

…... END OF DREAM….

"Sasuke wake the hell up!"

A bucket of ice cold water was dumped over Sasuke's head. He jumped out of the sleeping bag with no haste.

"AAHH what's going on? Sai what are you doing here."

"Tsunade told me to come down here and get you, nice morning wood."

Sasuke looked down at his bonner. And jumped away from Sai

"Quit staring freak."

"Freak?" "I'm not the one dreaming about Naruto"

"I wasn't dreaming about Naruto."

"O so when I heard "Do it Naruto I'm about to cum" that was just my imagination."

Sasuke's face was beat red. He couldn't believe he said that out loud.

"Hey don't worry Sasuke I not going to tell anyone."

He looked back up at Sai

"You're not?"

"Nope, I don't know why you would want Naruto's little penis any way."

"Shut the hell up and get out of my tent Sai"

"Wait I'm here to take you to the Hokage, the whole team has assembled there."

"Is it time?"

"Yup"

…Hokage's Office…..….

Tsunade was getting impatient "Why are those two brats taking so long?"

"Sorry Tsunada sama I'm sure they are almost here now." said Sakura calmingly.

"Yeah cool it Granny sama, they will be here."

Tsunada looked at Naruto and notice something different. He looked more muscular. His arms were more toned also his legs. If he wasn't wearing a shirt now you would be able to see his six pack. The baby fat was gone from his checks and his scares on his face looked more defined. His hair looked longer too, quit similar to his father's, and he had to of grown an inch or two. It would seem the morphing process had some physical benefits.

Tsunade smiled "How are you feeling today Naruto."

"Better than ever. I feel stronger too, what's going on with me Granny?"

"Soon Naruto. I'll tell yah soon"

A knock at the door got everyone's attention. Sai and Sasuke walked into the office were the rest of their team was.

As soon as Sasuke walked into the office he stared at Naruto and started to think.

_Wow he looks really good. What happened to him? His face, his hair, and his body it all looks good. Crap I think my bonner is coming back." _

"Sai! What took you so long?" Sakura broke Sasuke's train of though and saved him from complete embarrassment.

"uhh well Sakura uumm" Sai had to figure a way out of this.

_I can't tell them what Sasuke was doing I made a promise. Like what it said in the book I'm reading. Keeping promises is the best way to keep a friends trust. Now what did the book say about how to keep that promise, if someone is trying to find it out…. Now I remember change the subject to something more interesting._

"I got a better question Sakura, why do you have no tits?"

Everyone looked at Sai after he made the comment, then back at Sakura. Just as they expected

Sakura started running full speed towards Sai, but Naruto jumped in the fight and took the full force of the blow.

"Wait Sakura calm down"

"No, that pale creep is going to get it"

"I'm sure Sai didn't mean it."

Sai looked back at Naruto and gave him his famous fake smile and said "Sure I meant it little dick."

That made Naruto in raged. He let go of Sakura and started to go for Sai as well, but Kakashi and Yamato took action and held them back.

"I have a normal size dick, NORMAL. There's nothing small about it. I swear to God Sai when I become Hokage, I'm getting rid of you" said Naruto angrily.

Sasuke watch with amusement the crazy scene that's taking place. Tsunade watched with anger.

"Would everyone shut up "Tsunade slammed her fist on her office desk and made it split in half. Clearly she was tired of the foolishness.

Everyone moved back and lined up military style and at the same time said "Yes Hokage sama."

"I'm sure everyone is interested in what is to become of Sasuke and what is wrong with Naruto." All eyes were on Tsunade "But before I announce it, I must inform you that I'm disbanding Team 7"

"What?"

"You heard me Naruto I'm splitting this team up."

"But why Granny Tsunade"

"Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi I'll be completely truthful with you guys, you guys are a cluster fuck of a team.

"O great, thanx Granny Tsunade." Said Naruto with his head hanging down.

"Look I'm not trying to make you guys feel bad I'm proud of this team. You have accomplished so many things and went through many obstacles as a team, but there's too many of you guys and as far as I can see all you would do in the future is arguing with each other."

Everyone looked at each other and understood they did have their problems when it came to team work with a bigger group.

"Good I'm glad you understand. As of now there is no team 7" Sakura seemed the most disappoint it, because she knew in here heart she was going to be separated from Sasuke.

"With no team you will be put in new positions in the leaf village, let's start with Sai." Sai looked at Tsunade and gave her a smile.

"Sai I'm making you the leaded of Root. Since Danzo's death they have been bugging me about putting a new person in power. I think you would be perfect for it. You already know the ropes around there."

"I would be honored to be Root's new leader and serving you Hokage sama."

"Good, now Sakura you have already trained under me as my pupil"

"Yes Tsunade sama"

"Now we will put your medical skills to use, you will become the head medical nin at Leaf's hospital"

"Yes Mam"

"Good, Kakashi"

"Yes Hokage sama"

"I was a little unsure what to do with you; you're just as lazy as Jiraiya was."

An eruption of giggles could be heard by every ninja in the office

Kakashi sighed "Thanx for the complement Hokage sama."

"Kakashi you will be in charge of the mission assignment desk, you will pick the missions for the teams. If you find a mission too saver for a team and there's no one else you will go on the mission with them. I know you will be good at this job it's actually harder than it sounds."

"Ok Hokage sama."

"Now Sasuke as for you"

Tsunade had everyone's attention now, what would happen to Sasuke was important to all of them.

"Sasuke and I talked and he's fully aware of his mistakes."

This wasn't sounding good to anyone's ears.

"He will take full responsibility by becoming an ANBU ninja"

"What really Granny Tsunade, your letting him live and stay in the village."

"Well, yeah something like that kid. Don't get all mushy on me. I'm doing this for the good of the village. As you know an ANBU's identity is secret, so no one call him Sasuke in public. When he starts he will have a new name, do you understand your fate Sasuke."

"Yes"

"O one more thing. Naruto Sasuke is your personal ANBU. His only job will be to guard you."

"What?…. Why?"

"Ok this brings me to whast wrong with Naruto."

Tsunade swung her chair to face directly at Naruto. She started to talk calmly

"Naruto your body has morphed into a higher being. You are becoming the new Sage of Six Paths"

"I… am" Naruto was beyond shocked

"Yes.. I'm so sorry Naruto; I know this is a lot for you. Everyone has always relayed on you and now you will be relayed on for the rest of your life. As Sage of Six Path you are required to keep the peace in this world as did the first Sage before you." Tsunade stopped talking and looked at everyone; they all looked shocked and confused. Naruto on the other hand calmed a little. Tsunade started talking again.

"That's why I made Sasuke an ANBU to guard you. You are the most valuable person in this word. You have all the beast power and the Sage of six paths Chakra, Also other unlimited abilities. You need to be protected, do you understand Naruto."

Naruto was quite for a while. Opening and closing his mouth so his throat wouldn't go dry. He closed his eyes and tried to consume the new information.

He looked up at Tsunade and said "Since I lost Jiraiya, I have been trying to figure out how to find the peace in this world, and I did during the war. We untied as one country trying to fight off evil. There was peace at that moment when Sand fought alongside with Cloud and Leaf with Mist. Nagato left me with the duty to unite this world and I will do it, for Nagato, Jiraiya and my Father. If I want to become Hokage someday I have to be able to change this world for the better."

"Granny Tsunade I accept this new position and Sasuke as my guard."

"Good Naruto I am glad, as for you Yamato you will be returning to ANBU"

"I am ready to return to my duties Hokage sama."

"Good, for your first active duty I need you to train Sasuke fast and quick, he needs to understand tracking skills and protective skills"

"Yes Hokage sama."

"Naruto you need to train as well. Till I find a suitable training partner for you, you will be with Sasuke and Yamato."

Naruto and Sauske looked at each other.

"You think you can keep up with me dead last."

"If anyone's dead last it's you teme, have you not seen my body I could crush you."

"O yeah I checked you out."

"What?"

_Nice move Sasuke "_what I meant was… you couldn't crush me if you tried dode."

"Whatever man race you to the training grounds teme."

"You're on dobe"

After Sasuke and Naruto jetted out of the office like it was on fire. The rest of the ninjas left. Tsunade was finally by herself again. She looked around the office to make sure everyone one was gone. She pulled opened the lower draw to her caved in desk and pulled out a letter, it read.

Dear Hokage,

I'm writing this letter to inform you of our views about Naruto's new position in the world. The Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage and I the Kazekage agree it's not wise or logical to keep Naruto in the Hidden Leaf Village. He is the Jinchūriki of all 9 beasts, which formally they belonged to other countries. As your allies we believe Naruto should reside in the middle of our countries to avoid a war among who are not our allies. The world will look to Naruto as a God of the ninja world and him being bound to one village will bring trouble for your country and ours. We believe you should train Naruto to the best of your ability and bring him here to the sand village with an escort so I can train him to command and control the 1 tailed beast. The cloud village will do the same as well. I need you to understand we need Naruto to unlock his full potential as Sage of Six Paths, if he's going to be a ninja without a country. Make sure the ninja that is his escort if a fully capable Shinobi to handle Naruto, because he will probably be the only ninja to always be by his side. I'm sure you are aware of what this means for Naruto about being Hokage. Naruto can never be Hokage. With his Duty as Sage he cannot be loyal to just one country. If he is to keep the peace among all villages his loyalties can't be to just one village. I will be waiting for your response

Sincerely, Kazekage

Tsunade put the letter back in her drawer once she was done reading if for the 100th time. She leaned back in her chair and thought to herself. _I hope I'm doing the right thing._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Glossary

Root- a Leaf ANBU subdivision founded by Danzō

So how was that? Please leave reviews


End file.
